


Attracco non autorizzato

by Garutmat



Series: Swearer Ren [1]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Inappropriate Humor, M/M, Sexual Humor, Swearing
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-03
Updated: 2017-05-03
Packaged: 2018-10-27 12:13:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10808793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garutmat/pseuds/Garutmat
Summary: Durante un attacco, Kylo Ren spiega al Generale Hux che talvolta la Morte può attendere, e che occorre non lasciarsi travolgere dagli eventi ma essere sempre artefici consapevoli del proprio destino.Tutto ciò con un fluido turpiloquio e un po' di goliardica violenza (ma si scherza).





	Attracco non autorizzato

Il Ren si guarda intorno, scorrendo le facce atterrite delle truppe a bordo della nave.

I troopers sono come paralizzati; l'ultima esplosione è stata terribile, e lo scafo sta cedendo.

Hux è l'unico che tiene i nervi saldi, cercando di comunicare con la Finalizer per organizzare un qualche salvataggio in extremis.

A un certo punto tace, e si volta verso il Ren: è pallido, ma distaccato, senza emozioni.

"Che c'è??", chiede il Ren togliendosi l'elmo.

"Le comunicazioni sono interrotte", risponde con voce piatta, rimettendosi lentamente i guanti.

In quel momento il pilota annuncia che tenterà un atterraggio di emergenza ma si tratterà di una mossa disperata. Moriranno tutti, molto probabilmente.

Il Generale si guarda intorno, e grida di legarsi e stare calmi, cercando di infondere sicurezza nell'equipaggio terrorizzato. Poi si gira ancora verso il Cavaliere, e stavolta i suoi occhi non sono così gelidi e nemmeno così asciutti: "Ren, tra una manciata di  minuti ci schianteremo. Che cosa possiamo fare?", sussurra  quasi dolorosamente.

Il Ren si rimette l'elmo, incrociando le braccia sul petto possente e alzando il mento verso l'alto.

"Togliti le mutande e mettiti a quattro zampe: COL CAZZO CHE CREPO SENZA AVERTI PRIMA SCOPATO, PORCALAMADONNA!!!".

Hux lo osserva con gli occhi spalancati, e nella cabina cala un silenzio irreale.

In un centesimo di secondo il Generale capisce che è fottuto, in tutti i sensi.

Nessuno lì dentro lo aiuterà, stanno per precipitare e hanno l'occasione di rifarsi di anni e anni di crudeli vessazioni e angherie.

Con uno scatto comincia a correre a zig zag sperando che il Ren non lo acchiappi, ma il bastardo è veloce per essere così grosso.

"VIENI QUI DAMERINO DI MERDA CHE TI INCULO A SANGUE PORCODDIOOOOOO!!", urla volandogli dietro ad ampie falcate e tentando di afferrarlo, travolgendo chiunque e qualunque cosa si ponga sul suo cammino.

"YYYYEEEEEEKKKKK!!!", grida Hux finalmente in preda al panico.

A un certo punto riesce ad agganciarlo per una falda della giubba e lo abbranca, strizzandolo per la vita.

"STAI FERMO PRINCIPESSA, VEDRAI CHE TI PIACERA' QUESTA PESANTE COLLISIONE INTERPLANETARIA!!!".

"LASCIAMIIIIIIIII LASCIAMI NOOOO NON FARLOOO!!!...Ren...", dice cercando di calmarsi, "Ascolti: le dò un mese di licenza...un aumento di stipendio...il grado di Ammiraglio...UNO STAR DESTROYER TUTTO SUO!!!", grida disperato mentre quello senza alcuna pietà gli tira giù pantaloni e mutande davanti agli attoniti troopers.

"AHAHHAHA ma io ce l'ho già uno Star Destroyer tutto mio!!", ride fragorosamente mentre si apre la tunica ed estrae il più grosso arnese mai visto, tra lo sbalordimento ammirato di tutti.

"OOOOOooooooooo", si sente in sottofondo. "Ammazza che cavallo", si sente distintamente.

"....E adesso con questo Destroyer della Madonna ATTRACCO NEL TUO CULO ANCHE SENZA AUTORIZZAZIONE, GENERALE!!", urla con la sua voce baritonale mentre con una sola spinta decisa gli fa quasi uscire gli occhi dalle orbite.

I troopers dopo un attimo di stupore vociano esaltati "DAGLIELO TUTTO REEEEEN!! FINO IN FONDOOO", facendo un tifo sfegatato per il Cavaliere, che non si zittisce un attimo tra gli strilli di Hux.

"NON HAI BISOGNO DI MITAKA PER MANEGGIARE QUESTO CANNONE VENTRALE, EH?!?"

"LO SENTI DENTRO EH? TI PIACE IL CAZZO EH, PRINCIPESSA?!?! O TI FA MALE?!? IO INVECE GODO COME UN SUINO SPAZIALE, BASTARDO!!"

"BASTA BASTAAAAA NOOOOO", continua a urlare il povero Hux messo a pecoroni sul pavimento.

"MA CHE BASTA, INFILIAMO ANCHE QUESTA BOMBA NEL CANALE DELLA MORTE NERA DAIIIIII!!!".

Hux si lascia scappare una specie di gemito acuto.

"AHHH COMINCI A GODERE EH!??! DILLO CHE SEI UNA PUTTANA ALLORA!! DILLO!!! DILLO O PERDIO SMETTO SUBITO DI SCOPARTI!!"

"Ah...no...ah...beh...no...", ansima.

"DILLOOOOOOOO!!!", grida ancora strappandosi l'elmo e lanciandolo lontano.

Gli astanti sudano per la tensione erotica e il sadismo represso per lunghi anni.

"AH...va bene, VA BENEEEEE!!! SI SI SIIIII!!!! SONO LA TUA PUTTANAAAAAA", comincia urlare il Generale, senza ormai più ritegno (tanto sta per morire e vaffanculo). "SONO LA PUTTANA DI KYLO REN!!"

I troopers esplodono in un fragoroso applauso pieno di grida e felicitazioni, anche se stanno per tirare il calzino almeno creperanno felici.

"LO SENTI LO SPADONE, PUTTANA?!?!? LO SENTI!?!?", lo incalza senza pietà.

"SI...SI...si lo sento LO SENTOOOO!!!", strizza gli occhi.

"...STO PER FARE FUOCO PORCODDIOOOOOOO", urla il Ren con tutto il fiato che ha in gola.

"Siiiiii vieniiiii sisisisisisisi FAMMI ANNEGAREEEEE!!!", gli risponde quell'altro invasato.

"AAAAH CAZZZZZZZOOOOOOOO VENGOOOOOOOOOOOO SIIII MADONNAMAIALAEZOCCOLISSIMAAAAAAAA", continua a gridare stringendo i fianchi del Generale fino a sbucciarli.

* DING DONG * 

"Sono il Comandante: vi informo che siamo atterrati con successo e senza danni nell'Hangar 46 della Finalizer. Grazie per aver viaggiato con noi, Signori".

Silenzio. 

Il Ren si sposta tossendo e tira una sonora pacca sul culo nudo di Hux. "Grazie Generale, sei proprio una grandissima troia!!", dice allegro riallacciandosi i pantaloni e raccogliendo l'elmo.

Tutti i presenti sono congelati nella medesima posizione di esultanza di poco prima, ma con gli occhi sbarrati e pieni di terrore.

"AH, che bella scopata!", sospira rivolto ad alcune guardie che stanno entrando di corsa con una squadra di soccorso, e come se nulla fosse se ne va fischiettando come una farfalletta.

Hux rimane impassibile; si alza, si tira su i pantaloni e si riavvia i capelli, con espressione tirata.

Nessuno fiata.

Si avvicina barcollando al microfono che c'è alla parete e con flemma, dopo essersi schiarito la voce: "Capitano Phasma? Sì, ecco, tutto benissimo, nessun problema, viaggio molto confortevole. Pilota eccezionale, sì. Senta una cosa: venga subito qui con un plotone di Deathtroopers e FACCIA FUOCO SU TUTTI. Grazie, ora esco, e ah - ". Alza un sopracciglio. "...mi porti anche una sigaretta".

FINE.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Arruolatevi nel Primo Ordine, dove gli sbalzi di umore sono ben tollerati e i nervi sono sempre saldi, il tutto in un ambiente rilassato e di buon gusto.


End file.
